DESPERTAR
by Shaoran28
Summary: ¿Qué era esa luz? ¿Por fin llegó al paraíso? eso creyó hasta que olió ese delicioso perfume, siempre le había parecido así, pero ahora más fuerte, así como ese sentimientos que calentaba su resucitado corazón en un nuevo DESPERTAR.


**DISCLAIMER**_**:**__Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestado, sin ningún fin comercial._

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Spoiler Naruto Manga 614_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

DESPERTAR

_PRÓLOGO_

_Neji corría en el campo de batalla, corría con todas sus fuerzas y con todo el chakra que poseía en aquel momento, no importaba nada. Lo único que importaba era llegar hasta ella._

_Su mente quedo en blanco y el instinto se apoderó de él, mandando la razón al diablo. Pues tenía que llegar, ellos eran rápidos y sus barreras habían flaqueado._

_Pero ¿Qué era lo que su campo de visión detectó, para que corriera con tal desesperación? Fue verla ahí, frente a Uzumaki Naruto con los brazos extendidos, dispuesta a todo por él. No tenía que ser un genio, para saber sus claras intenciones._

_Esta dispuesta a morir, en aquel momento._

_Ni siquiera lo pensó y salto ante ella. El impacto fue inevitable. Un fuerte dolor recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo y su cabeza se fue violentamente hacia atrás, perdiendo su protector y mostrando el sello representativo del "pájaro enjaulado". Las púas de madera que el Jubi lanzó, le habían atravesado y un sabor metálico invadió su boca. _

_Naruto y Hinata quedaron petrificados, ante el suceso._

_-Nii-san.- dijo Hinata alarmada, mirando sobre su hombro._

_Neji calló sobre sus rodillas ante ellos y Naruto lo sostuvo por inercia. Hinata en cambio, reaccionó colocándose en cuclillas e intentó sacarle las púas provocándole toser sangre._

_-¡Necesito un maldito medico!.- gritó Naruto con desesperación, mirando de un lado a otro._

_-No.- jadeo Neji .- ya-ya es demasiado tarde.- dijo en calma._

_Miró a su prima quien cubría con su puño, sus labios de color carmín y sus ojos nacarados bañados ya en lágrimas. Y pudo leer claramente su mirada era de dolor, ansiedad y…. ¿Miedo?._

_Le sonrió era lo único que podía hacer por ella, en su último momento._

_-Hinata-sama es-estaba dispuesta a morir por ti Naruto.- dijo apoyando su mentón en el hombro del rubio._

_-….- el Uzumaki no sabía que responder, ante tal afirmación._

_-Así que tenlo en mente.- dijo mirando el rostro de porcelana de su amada prima.- tu vida no es solo tuya.-_

_Naruto sostenía al Hyuga, quebrándose cada vez más al oír su vos tan lejana. _

_Neji sonrió aun mas.- Eso también incluye la mía.-_

_Los ojos de Hinata que yacían bañados en cristalinas lágrimas, se abrieron como platos antes sus palabras._

_-Tú eres de la familia Hyuga porque…- Hablo Naruto frustrado.- ¡No en un lugar así Neji!_

_Hinata comenzó a sollozar con mas fuerza, sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía y el corazón se le desmoronaba al ver a su primo en tan deplorable estado. Neji en cambio quiso estirar su mano para tocar su rostro por última vez y sentir la suavidad de su piel pero, para ser mayor su desgracia, sus brazos no les respondieron._

_Fue entonces que por la mente de Neji, pasaron los recuerdos de los exámenes chunnin._

"_Las palabras que me dijiste Naruto, me libraron de las ataduras de mi maldición", pensó._

_Naruto al no recibir respuesta mordió su labio inferior lleno de frustración.- ¡¿Por qué llegar tan lejos por mi?!.- gritó desesperado.- sacrificar tu vida.- _

_Neji tomó aire por última vez y exhaló._

_-Por qué…- tosió sangre una vez más y sonrió nuevamente sabiendo que su tiempo se terminaba.-… yo era llamado "genio".-_

_Levanto la mirada y la fijó en ella. Sintiendo como el sello del Souke, se desvanecía de su frente. Observo el rostro de Hinata, con detenimiento algo que hacía con discreción desde hace mucho. Pero esta vez, esta última vez lo hizo detalladamente._

"_Eres hermosa", pensó._

_Soltando un suspiro de resignación. Pues era hora de partir._

_-Padre…- jadeo de dolor haciendo que con el gesto, cerrará su ojo izquierdo por inercia.-… finalmente entiendo, la libertar de poder escoger tu muerte…- boqueo un par de veces y continúo.-… para proteger a tus amigos, a tu aldea y…-_

"_Y a la persona que amas", quiso decir pero su garganta se cerró y poco a poco se hundió en la oscuridad._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeo un par de veces, pues la luz casi lo enceguece. _¿Estaba en el cielo?_ Lo duda pues sus actos siendo shinobi, no habían sido muy honorables.

Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la claridad de aquella _¿habitación?._ Miró de un lado a otro, y reconoció el lugar estaba en un hospital.

Soltó un suspiró de sorpresa, pues ¡No! aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto, el había _MUERTO_. Quizás era una dimensión donde iban todas las almas perdidas, ¡sí! debía ser eso no haya otra explicación. Pero _¿Por qué se veía como la habitación de un Hospital?_ No lo deducía. Intento sentarse sobre aquella cama donde se encontraba recostado, cosa que también le extraño, y no lo consiguió. Pues su cuerpo yacía entumecido y sus músculos no le respondían. _¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Gritar?_ Para que si estaba muerto, nadie lo ayudaría. Aquello lo entristeció y suspiró melancólico cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Fue entonces que oyó el sonido de un cristal quebrándose y abrió los ojos mirando hacia donde provenía aquel ruido. La puerta.

Y vio aquel rostro lleno de lágrimas que sus ojos violáceos observaron, antes de hundirse en la obscuridad. Era el rostro lleno de lágrimas de _Hinata Hyuga_, quien había dejado caer un florero debido a la sorpresa y se acercó corriendo a él, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, su corazón recién despertado de la muerte dio un brinco de alegría, hasta cierto punto doloroso por tantas emociones. El poder percibir su aroma, la suavidad de sus labios al tener contacto con su piel expuesta y esas corrientes eléctricas, que le informaban que estaba con vida.

Hinata poco a poco se incorporó sin depegarse demasiado, su rostro no quedó muy lejos del de su primo, pero eso no le importó. _Estaba vivo_. Allí frente a ella, no podía existir mayor felicidad.

Lo había extrañado tanto, había sufrido y llorado tanto por él y la esperanza que despertara estaba tan latente, como el verlo allí con sus ojos abiertos, esos ojos que la llenaban de seguridad y confianza.

Quiso decirle tantas cosas, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero como siempre, Neji colocó un dedo en sus labios antes de que hablara descolocándola y únicamente sonrió, cosa que a Neji lo hizo inmensamente feliz, frente a ella, su mano en su suave mejilla sonrojada, sus ojos desbordando lágrimas. Pero en lugar de tristeza reflejada en ellos, era una infinita paz y felicidad. Y viendo ese hermoso cuadro frente a sus ojos, cayó en las profundidades del sueño, de todos modos no había prisa, por que sabía, sabía que al _despertar_ ella estaría allí.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola! Otro fic pero ya era justo y necesario hacer un __**NejiHina **__para así calmar mi sufrimiento. Las personas que me conocen saben mi profundo amor por Neji Hyuga…. (Y el Hyugacest). Y pues creo que ya era hora, hacer una historia de ellos._

_También quiero agradecer __**a-sotoshi (mi amada One-san) **__quien me ayudara en este fic… y se lo agradezco infinitamente. Juntas haremos que al menos en esta historia haya un feliz final para nuestro "genio caído"…_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo…_

_Besos abrazos y bendiciones._

_**::Shaoran::**_


End file.
